Deja vu
by peaceful abyss
Summary: “You think it’s funny!” Smirk. “How dare you!” Smirk. “I died for an arrogant jerk like you!” Twitch. “Forget our past lives, there is no way in hell that I will fall in love with you again!” Silence. “Then I guess it’s pretty good that we’re in heaven."
1. Chapter 1

I've decided to start this new fic. Again, like CrissCross, this was a huge urge. I will still start the new story voted on my poll later this week. So two new stories coming up! Most likely, all of my stories will take longer to update. Sorry. But I have to come up with fresh and good ideas to add in my fics. Ok, now go on and read!

**Summary:** "You think it's funny?!" Smirk. "How dare you?!" Smirk. "I died for an arrogant jerk like you!" Twitch. "Forget our past lives, there is no way in hell that I will fall in love with you again!" Silence. "Then I guess it's pretty good that we're in heaven."

**Disclaimer:** This random plot of angels is mine. Nothing else.

* * *

_Déjà vu_

**Chapter 01. Angels from Above**

White wings retracted back as her shoulder blades arched upwards. Soft pink hair billowed gently in the morning breeze. A light shone down on her as she made her way to the Palace. Non-winged guards bowed down to her as she took quiet yet steady steps on the fluffy cloud grounds. A gentle smile lit up her face when the gates were opened for her. And in return, fifty other angelic faces sent the gesture back.

Sakura was quite proud of the attention she got. There weren't many angels anymore. Not as many as those human beings that lived back down on Earth. And to capture the few heavenly beings' eyes was enough of an accomplishment for her.

The grand gate shut behind her as she made her way through the lobby of the palace. The Heaven Palace, that is. It was a daily meeting for all those that had wings to meet with their 'god.' Actually, it was more like their boss, the one that ran the things, the one that assigned them missions to protect the earthlings.

So every morning, the fifty of them gathered inside the lobby. Routine. Nothing out of the ordinary. Well, apparently not for that day.

A blast of light hit Sakura from the front of the room. She, like the other fifty angels, stood in their respective positions and welcomed their 'master.' A dark figure landed on to the platform. That was who earthlings called 'god.' And contrary to popular earth beliefs, 'god' was a woman. Ha, that'll give them a shock. Sakura stared as her master's giant, white, glistening wings retracted. Her wings were larger and more powerful than the normal angels. She was 'god' after all. Sakura watched as the lady descended gracefully onto the platform. Normal. But Sakura also noticed a slightly smaller yet buffer figure land next to her master. The light diminished, and each being inside the lobby visibly gasped. Sakura clenched her hands and rolled them into fists. How dare he show up?

"Today we have a new recruitment from the Palace down south." Reported Tsunade, their master, her voice soft yet it trailed around the entire room. Sakura knew that although there was only one heaven, there were two palaces that held angels. The North Palace and the South Palace. Wasn't much of a difference despite the location. Both fortresses held the same purpose. Although, Sakura wasn't quite fond of the 'master' down there. But that was besides the point. Tsunade was god, and she traveled back and forth from both palaces. Her eyes narrowed as Tsunade gestured to the man standing beside her.

"Everyone, this is Sasuke Uchiha. Our new fellow angel. Please show him courtesy for his first few days here." _Oh, I'll show him courtesy_. Sakura growled mentally. She observed the male on the platform. Unruly yet tamed dark hair with a pair of deep onyx eyes. A toned body with an, arrogant for Sakura's opinion, but others would say carefree demeanor. Even the way he stood radiated the self importance he had. Sakura mentally gagged. He hadn't changed. She looked around at some of the female angels. All adorning a blush with admiring eyes. Oh god. Not this again.

Tsunade cleared her throat, catching the attention of everyone again, mostly the female population.

"Now, there are few missions to complete today." With that, she called out a few angels' names and gave them individual tasks. Nothing outrageous, just the normal 'wish upon a star', the praying, and birthday candle wishes that human beings made. Yes, angels did grant those requests, to the good people, that is. They also prevented illness at times. Occasionally, Heaven would notice some good souls that required supernatural attention. If they arrived at the scene in Earth at the right time, then usually, a life would be saved. But there were a few times when they were delayed. The result would be a transfer. Of course, it would be up to the one that lost the life. They could decide to rest in peace or join the force from above. Up to them. And based on their decision, Tsunade will order the rest of them on what to do. Whether to undergo the procedure or just set the person free.

Those that stood around Sakura were all human beings once, including herself. She remembered bitterly. All had decided to go above.

These thoughts had brought back memories. Memories Sakura wished she could forget. But no, she was most unfortunate to have seen _him_ again. And more unfortunate still, when he saw her.

* * *

Sakura mentally battered herself when she looked into those shocked yet amused orbs. She couldn't curse. It was against angel logic. There would be no punishment if you did, but others would look down upon you. They did live in heaven, and all of them had to show a good example. But there was nothing more that Sakura wanted to do than curse at the man before her. He had already jumped down from the platform, landing gracefully of course, and had walked up in front of her. Eyes never leaving each other, they regarded one another. His orbs resembled something of amusement and a tinge of regret. 

Or maybe that was Sakura's imagination. Sasuke Uchiha never regretted anything. Again, another bitter thought.

Her eyes, she knew, radiated anger, disappointment, and the need to feel that smooth skin on his face as she punched the daylights out of him. Boy, she really wasn't a role model for angels.

The silence between the two of them prolonged long enough for Sakura to realize that the other beings had not left the lobby yet. Most of them were staring at her and Sasuke. Most of them meaning, the whole female population. This was the absolute worst thing that could happen. Sakura wished she never got out of her comfy cloud bed.

Sasuke was the one that initiated the conversation, or in Sakura's mind, argument.

"Long time no see." His voice was soft yet still as manly from before. Sakura shivered slightly, and she was furious to see a smirk on his face. Of course he'd notice. The need to curse came back, but Sakura composed herself on the outside.

"Yeah, a real long time." Her voice was a bit strained, she could tell. Well what did you expect? She was talking to Sasuke Uchiha after all.

"You're angry." He pointed out the obvious. Sakura gritted her teeth. No dip! Of course she was angry. Angel or no angel, she wanted to land a solid punch on that angelic face of his so that he'd be scarred for life. Just like how he had scarred her.

"Why would you say that?" Came her a bit overly sweet voice. He caught her sarcastic tone, but to her disappointment, the smirk had still not left his face.

"It's been a long time."

"I thought we had already covered that." Sakura knew that his statement meant that she should have calmed down by now and not dwindle on the past. But her answer slipped out anyways.

Sasuke quirked up an eyebrow. She saw his amusement dancing in his eyes. She was entertaining to him, and the thought made her sick. It would be best for her to leave before she did something she would regret.

"I have to leave now." Abruptly, Sakura began to turn away. Until, he caught her arm with his hand. Sakura's head snapped back.

"What?"

"You hate me that much." It wasn't a question, he was proclaiming something that both of them were well aware of. Sakura refrained from giving him a 'duh' look.

"I have to leave." She repeated again through gritted teeth.

"You should forget about the past." His voice broke through Sakura's angry barrier. Forget? Did he just tell her to forget? How in the world was she supposed to do that?

"It's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible." Came Sasuke's counter reply.

"Yeah, I know that now. Especially since you stabbed me in the back." Sakura snarled at him. She was oddly pleased to see a flicker of emotion in those dark onyx orbs. But it was only a flicker, and the amusement had made its way back.

"I did nothing of the sort." His reply was short, soft, and it didn't have that easygoing attitude from his past replies. Sakura had hit a nerve.

"Of course you'd deny it." She was teasing him now, and she was fully aware of it. A cruel joke played by her. But then again, what he had done was much worse. "I can't believe they even let you become an angel. You're already tainted." Smirking slightly, she leaned closer to the stiff male. "Tainted by my blood." And with a quick flick of her arm, she broke free of his grasp. Not caring the fact that the other angels were staring at her in confusion and shock, she bounded for the gates. She had to get out. She couldn't be in the same room with him. Emotions that she had tried to seal away for years came tumbling back. No way could she let him see her tears.

* * *

Sasuke stared at Sakura's retreating back. Her pink hair flowed in the breeze as she ran for the gates. Just like before. This was another repeat. He had let her run away again. He had let her run away without knowing the truth. Sasuke's eyes hardened. Sooner or later, he'd tell her. But at the moment, it was not quite the right time.

Sasuke was unfazed by her reactions. He had already predicted them long before he saw her. Her anger was obvious, and he knew that she had a good reason to back it up. The disappointment lingered in his mind though. He didn't want her to feel that. At least, not to him.

Sasuke noticed the questioning eyes from the other angels. He had no time to answer to them. Without an explanation, he too, walked out of the palace leaving behind curious celestial beings.

He gave the guards a nod of thanks. And then, he made his way to his new headquarters. Tsunade had already informed him of where his stay would be, and the male had every intention of relaxing and thinking over his troubled thoughts. He knew what he had to do. Wait. Too bad Sasuke was an impatient man. It wouldn't be long until Sakura had learnt the truth.

* * *

The pink haired angel stormed past her room. Her headquarters was shared with one of her friends. She would seek some comfort from her.

Her bare feet walked on the fluffy clouds as she made her way to the other room. Yes, angels did walk on clouds. They could fly too, but flying required a lot of energy. Energy they should be saving up for when they have missions and have to travel to Earth.

Human beings couldn't see them. The sun was helping blind their eyes if they looked up. And fortunately, human beings had a very vivid imagination. They thought that clouds could actually represent different shapes and figures. Even if they had seen them, humans would make up a strange reason for their appearance and blend it in with the shape of the cloud. Sakura remembered being that naive once. She missed those days.

Sakura took a deep breath as she paused in front of the door. Angels didn't knock, and there were no doorbells. Instead, they had a special way of expressing their appearance. Focusing her energy to her back, Sakura stretched a bit as her wings stretched out. Once they were fully released, she urged them to flap. Making herself levitate, Sakura flapped her wings three times. The standard for asking for one to open up the door. The gush of wind caused from the movement created a sound. A sound angels were familiar with. By the end of the third flap, Sakura's friend had opened the door. Sakura quickly tried to wipe away the leftover tears that had streaked on her face. Even so, her friend had caught her unhappiness. Without further ado, she was allowed inside. Carefully folding up her wings, Sakura stepped into Hinata Hyuuga's room.

Hinata was a quiet girl. Her shyness had been taken away by Sakura after only a couple of weeks after the transformation. Sakura was glad. The stuttering could get annoying at times. But Hinata was a great friend. And she was the splitting image of what an angel should look like. Soft light lavender hair with a blue tint caressed her porcelain skin. Her eyes were clear and also held the same lavender shade as her hair. She wasn't very tall, and her posture was never slouched nor sloppy. She was someone human beings would recognize as supernatural. Sakura was someone that would be recognized as 'Oh my gosh! She has pink hair and green eyes! What a freak!' or 'Did she live on the streets?' Not quite the image that angels should have, Sakura thought dryly.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked, her voice as smooth as silk. Sakura was a bit envious of her friend. A perfect role model.

"I met someone…" Sakura trailed off, not knowing how to start. What could she say? Hinata was great and all, but she didn't know about her past. A past that Sakura would like to keep hidden. She mentally sighed. "Just brought back memories. Life memories." She clarified. Hinata nodded in understanding. They all had those times when they reminisced about when they had actually lived on Earth. It was a feeling that they could never forget. Their past will never leave them.

"It's alright." Hinata comforted. She led Sakura to her king sized bed. They sat down next to each other. "Sometimes, I think about Neji." Hinata mused softly. Sakura cringed. Neji was her cousin. He hadn't been the fondest sibling to her. In fact, he had been nothing less of a bully and a pain.

"I miss him." Hinata said simply. Sakura stared at her.

"Yeah…" She spoke with a lack of anything better to say. Although the talk hadn't been much, Sakura felt more at ease.

* * *

Jiraiya strolled down the halls of the palace. After dying and going up to heaven, he had been pretty bored. Granted, he was one of the first to go up save for Tsunade. And he did have a reputation as a pervert. It wasn't his fault that he was amazingly gifted at writing stories that made people blush. It was just a talent that others were jealous of. And therefore, Jiraiya didn't have many companions. Tsunade had a temper that rose everytime she saw him. The other angels stayed away from him especially the girls. There was absolutely nothing fun to do. No peeping. No wild parties. No excitement. Just duty.

Jiraiya wandered around the halls pretending to be back on Earth. Old times when he was at the hot springs doing ..erm research.

"Why, you look like the type of girl to enjoy good literary books." He motioned his hand in front of a pole as if talking to a girl. "Would you like to help me write my book?" Jiraiya beckoned the girl, slash pole, closer. "You would?! That's great!" Two thumbs went way up. "How about we start now…"

"Jiraiya! What do you think you're doing?" Oh boy, that voice was very familiar…and angry. The man turned to see the blazing orbs of Tsunade.

"I'm reliving my once eventful life."

"You're perverting my hallways. Get out."

"Always so strict. Let loose for once."

"And become like you? No thanks."

"You're too strung up. Relax."

"You're relaxing enough for the both of us."

"I'm still doing my job."

"Your job was to guard Sasuke Uchiha."

…

"Really?"

Tsunade sighed. Jiraiya was one of her closest comrades, no matter how much he goofed off. She knew he was serious when the time asked for it. She just wished he was that way when she asked for it.

"Yes. He just arrived from the Palace of the South. I have a bad feeling about this." Tsunade bit her lip.

"You're worried about what Orochimaru might do, aren't you?" Like always, Jiraiya said what she herself did not.

"He could be plotting something. Sending a spy. It's unusual for him to just allow Sasuke to come over."

"You that worried?"

"Yes, and that is why I need you to keep an eye on him." Jiraiya examined the supposed leader of Heaven. She was cautious this time, he could tell. Might as well get to it then.

"Fine. Which way?"

"His room's in the east corridor." Jiraiya's eyes widened.

"That's where our mail delivery is located. Why would you give him a room over there?" Tsunade sighed.

"He requested it. And there really aren't many rooms left."

"I see…well, I'm off then." Tsunade nodded. Jiraiya gave her a grin and walked off. She could hear him in the distance, his voice fading slowly.

"Well, I'm sorry young lady, but I have to do something else right now. We'll continue our little research session later…" Tsunade smirked. That old goofball…

* * *

Sasuke cautiously maneuvered out of his room. Making sure there were no one around, he silently slipped into a small room. There was no light save for a small gleam at the other end of the room. A small chute was there also. Sasuke made his way over. In the basket below the chute, as expected, laid a small envelope. He bent down and picked the article up. Quickly, he ripped it open and discovered a small letter. Sasuke began to read.

_Orochimaru's getting suspicious. Searching for 'transfer.' Quickly finish your job. Remember, earn their trust._

_Kakashi_

When Sasuke finished reading, the letter glowed in white fire. He watched as it burnt into nothing in his hands. Kakashi was as clever as ever. Without staying inside the room any longer than necessary, Sasuke began to make his way out. He creaked open the door, and silently walked back to his room.

A pair of eyes followed him.

"Well what do you know? Tsunade was right." There was a huff. "Guess my research will be delayed for a while."

* * *

Sakura walked down the east corridor. Needed some time to clear her head. There wasn't many angels living there. Actually, to her knowledge, she didn't think anyone lived there. It was a place to get mail. Aka peace and quiet time.

Well, things change. For better and for worse. In Sakura's case, it was for worse for she had walked right into a chest. A rather firm chest. A chest she was familiar with since she had snuggled and hugged it in the past. Sakura practically growled in discontent.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke stared at her as she wobbled back on her feet.

"My room's here." Sakura stared at him. What did he mean? Did he mean he actually stayed in her private and quiet sanctuary?

Sasuke lifted a finger and pointed to a door nearby as if confirming Sakura's suspicions.

"No, no, no! This can't be happening." Unaware that she had said it out loud, Sasuke smirked.

"What can't be happening?" She gave him a sharp glance.

"You here should not be happening."

"I have to stay somewhere, you know."

"Then go back to the Palace of the South." Sakura snarled.

"No." Then almost as a afterthought, Sasuke added. "Why can't you forgive me?"

Sakura stared at him as if he'd lost his mind. He _had_ lost his mind.

"Have you any idea what you're asking?" She practically screeched. "You killed me!"

"I didn't. You rushed in." Sakura suddenly paused. A question was nagging at her. She studied him. He looked about two years older than when she had left him…or as a lack of a better word, died.

"How'd you die?" She asked, softly. Even she knew that _that_ was a bitter subject for anyone to discuss.

"Not important." His reply was quick. Sakura narrowed her eyes. A bit too quick.

"I have to go."

"You already used that excuse today." Sakura pretended that she didn't hear him as she, once again, started to walk away. His voice stopped her.

"We used to be in love." Her blood ran cold.

"'Used to' being the keyword."

"Not for me." Sakura gasped involuntarily. Her anger quickly overcame her again as she whipped around to see his onyx orbs staring at her intensely.

"You cheated on me! When we were engaged!"

"I didn't."

"Got any proof?" Sasuke bit his tongue. Now was not the right time to reveal the truth to her. She was not in a good mood. It wouldn't matter what he said, she'd just twist his words. Sakura took his silence the wrong way. She flashed him a bitter smile.

"Are you happy now? We're both dead." Sakura walked away this time. "Two years changes a lot of things. Especially to the person that gets betrayed and is left to die."

Sasuke saw her retreating form. Mentally groaning, he walked away to his own room. She was still as stubborn as before.

The door opened as he stepped in. He went to his drawers and saw the object of his search. He had unpacked one singular thing. Sasuke picked up the photo in his hands, delicately.

A pink haired girl smiled brightly up at him with her hands around the neck of a smirking onyx eyed boy. She was sitting on his lap with his arms around her waist. They sat in front of their old high school. It was summer so there were no students. A single sentence was inscribed on the photo. Sakura had insisted on it when they had the picture printed.

'_Til death do us apart._

Sasuke gave a bitter smirk. One thought raced across his mind.

'Don't let that be true.'

* * *

Ok. First chapter completed!

Preview of chapter two:

_Things were not ok. Sakura sighed as she made her way to the palace. She could feel it. It was in her gut. Something was wrong, and Tsunade was going to tell her about it. The wing-less guards bowed as she stepped in front of the gate. For some reason, this action seemed even more ominous although they had done it everyday. Sakura walked into the lobby to see that she was the only one inside. Only one angel called? What was Tsunade planning?_

_She walked right up to the platform, expecting to see her master appear there. Instead, she heard soft feet padding their way towards her. Make that two pairs of feet. She turned around to see Tsunade, and behind her, the insufferable Uchiha. Her master stared at her sternly as if trying to convey a hidden message by her look. Sakura tried to decipher the meaning. She observed Tsunade shift her eyes and the slight flicker of emotion of her orbs when Sasuke moved towards Sakura. The pink haired angel got the message loud and clear. Before the male could reach her, Sakura stepped to the side. She had to be careful. After all, Tsunade had just given her a telepathic message._

_The Uchiha was trouble._

Fuel my passion to continue this fic. r&r


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to the generous reviews! I even got a cookie. :) Your support for my new fic has renewed my passion in writing this. So therefore, I wrote the second chapter. Another cookie would be nice ;)

**Disclaimer: **I only own the slight angst and the plotline of this chapter. Warning: There is a rather sad flashback. But don't worry. They still live. Sorta. In a way. Just go read...

* * *

_Déjà vu_

**Chapter 02: Matched Up**

_Sasuke didn't understand how the red head got into his house. He had made sure the door was locked when he left the house to meet up with Sakura for their dinner date. Then, how in the world did the smirking woman get inside? Sasuke stared at the flaming red hair that was wildly kept matched with those devilish flashing orbs. Her posture was lazily angled against the wall, her intentions obvious as she eyed him._

"_Who are you?" Sasuke questioned stonily yet on guard. Normal thieves wouldn't stay around to meet up with the house's host. Even if those thieves did see him as a hunk of meat. A blood red smile stretched out on her face as she regarded him with interest._

"_I'm here to welcome you home." Her slurry voice dripped with amusement. Sasuke didn't like it. He wanted her out. Out before Sakura came back after she picked out her wedding dress._

"_What do you want?" His voice had not lost its cold exterior. His onyx orbs observed the woman as she gave him a hooded stare._

"_I think that would be obvious." Sasuke was disgusted. This woman was clearly out of her mind. She belonged in a mental hospital._

"_Stop playing around with him, Tayuya." Another voice arose from the darkness in the hallway. Sasuke whipped his head to see three figures appear. None too nicely. They looked to be buff men that were looking for trouble. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. What was going on? His body tensed as his muscles prepared themselves to be on the defensive. One of the men must have noticed his change in attitude and he barked out in laughter._

"_Look! He thinks he can take us on." The laughter stopped to reveal a nasty feral grin. Sharp teeth sneered at Sasuke as the overweight man crossed his arms. "I'm afraid that's quite impossible for you."_

"_What do you want?" Demanded Sasuke again. The other two men stood forward this time. One was a bit deformed. There was a lump on his back, but his expression did not fall under menacing at all. The other man seemed to be the most normal out of the four, including the woman. Short black hair was tied __back as he too, moved his arms. Sasuke watched in shock as he twisted his limbs in awkward and unusual positions. But looking at his face, there seemed to be no pain at all. Who were these people?_

"_You see, our boss isn't quite happy with you." The contortionist informed Sasuke as he walked closer. The other two followed closely behind, all with a feral look in their eyes. _

"_Boss?" Sasuke involuntarily stepped back just an inch. There was going to be a fight, he could tell._

"_Orochimaru." The fat one spoke, his voice booming. "You have something that he wants. Well actually, your brother does." Sasuke visibly growled. His brother was considered a taboo to him. His genius of a brother that left his family without a single word. Trying hard to keep control, Sasuke spoke._

"_What does my brother have that your boss want?" Sharp canine like teeth flashed._

"_His honor." Sasuke noticed that all four were coming closer to him. Slowly but steadily. He mentally prayed that Sakura wouldn't come. She should be delayed and not have to be here. It was not going to be pretty._

"_You couldn't find my brother so you plan to take it out on me." A statement that earned growls in the room._

"_Don't get so cocky. We plan to deal with both of you." _

"_What did Itachi do?"_

"_Our leader…" The fat man was cut off by the hunchback. He glanced sharply at his comrade. _

"_Jirobu, are you sure you want to reveal that to him?" The contortionist replied._

"_Relax, Sakon." His eyes glinted in the dim light. "He won't be able to speak a word after this anyways. Isn't that right, Tayuya?" He looked over to the red head. She gave a throaty chuckle._

"_Whatever you say, Kidoumaru." Her eyes were still glued to Sasuke. He wished she would look away. The one named Jirobo spoke where he had left off. _

"_Our leader, Orochimaru, was conducting some experiments a couple of years back." Sasuke mentally noted that the time frame must have been around the same as when Itachi left. "Experiments that would change life as we know it. Powerful, amazing research that was exposed harshly by your brother, Itachi." Snarled the man. He almost spat out Itachi's name. Sasuke never thought he would see the day where there was someone else that loathed his brother at the same degree that he did. And maybe, as he shockingly realized, even more._

"_Our master was kicked out of the top league of scientists and was banned from doing anything that held the remote connection to what he had been researching. His dream was ripped from him. So he had left and decided to conduct his experiments in secret." Narrowed eyes burned holes in Sasuke. "But your brother had been keeping tabs on him. And once again, he exposed our master's activities. The result changed his life forever. Do you want to know what they did to him? To the man that would have created a better world?" He peered closer at Sasuke. Despite himself, the Uchiha was curious._

"_What happened to him?" Another nasty grin._

"_Those limbs that carried him through the years were demolished." _

"_You mean…" The booming voice screeched at him._

"_I thought you would be smarter than this, considering your elder brother." Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Yes. Because of Itachi, our master lost his arms."_

_Sasuke's breath caught in his throat. Were they here to take revenge? Judging from their attitude and exterior, yes they were here for a big beating. His hatred for his brother intensified. But there was not time for him to dwindle on that since his eyes had caught a metal glint coming from Kidoumaru's jacket. The man caught his gaze and smirked. He lifted the object carelessly and pointed it at Sasuke. Beads of sweat lined the face of the Uchiha as he stared at the gun in front of him._

"_It would be helpful to us if you died. No hard feelings, though." Sasuke wanted nothing more than to knock the man out. Especially that malicious look plastered on his face. His attention was diverted when an arm wound itself around his neck. The red head had slinked her way next to him._

"_Wait, Kidoumaru. Let me have some fun first." Before Sasuke registered what was happening, Tayuya had positioned herself comfortably in front of him. Her head was slowly coming closer towards his, and Sasuke tried to pry the disgusting woman off. But a gun stopped his movements. The goon had positioned the weapon right up against his back! A bunch of lowlifes. Sasuke's fury overcame him, but all thoughts went out of his head when bright red lips crashed themselves with his. The woman was annoying. She pushed herself onto him more and more by the passing second. Sasuke was desperately trying to get her off without having the gun go off behind him. But again, he was interrupted. Interrupted by a strangled sob. It did the trick though. Tayuya and the rest were distracted, and he successfully maneuvered his body away from them. While moving, he caught Kidoumaru off guard and kicked the gun out of his hand. Unfortunately, the weapon had skittered across the floor and was out of Sasuke's reach as well. Kidoumaru was a bit shocked but his next sentence stopped Sasuke._

"_Who the heck is she?" The Uchiha whipped his head towards the open door. And his heart broke. _

_A tear streaked Sakura stood blocking the doorway. Her eyes displaying her emotions. Sadness, betrayal, anger, disappointment, confusion. All bundled up. Her body shook from her cries. Gloomy emerald eyes had lost their shine, and they were locked with Sasuke's onyx orbs. He wanted to hug her right then. Tell her that what she just saw was nothing. He wanted her to stop staring at him with that broken expression. But most of all, he wanted her to get out his house as soon as possible. The people inside were not messing around. Sasuke would not allow it for Sakura to get hurt. He looked at the shivering form. Hurt physically, that is. _

_Maybe it was that his telepathic message had gotten through to her. But it was probably because she was too emotional to look at him, but Sakura had turned around and walked out. For some reason, Sasuke was transfixed with her small form leaving. He hoped it didn't resemble anything metaphorical._

"_Get her!" Tayuya screeched. Her voice was like a banshee to Sasuke. Best to shut her up. Catching her off guard, Sasuke brought his fist up and smashed it into her face. Who cared about the policy of guys not hitting girls? He threw that moral out the window as he brought his knee into her stomach. He gave a satisfied smirk as she doubled over and heaved. Sasuke's victory was short-lived as one of the men came up behind him and brought his arms behind his back. Growling, he shifted his weight to the back to surprise the man. It didn't work, but something else had. A loud voice yelled from the open door. An annoying voice that Sasuke was very familiar with._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?! I'm going to skin you for hurting Sakura!" Sasuke mentally thanked Naruto for catching the goons' attentions. This time, he stomped on the man's foot and quickly followed up with a blow to the face. Sakon skid across the floor. _

"_What is going on here?!" Sasuke looked over to his loudmouth best friend. His satisfaction died when he saw who the blonde had brought along with him._

"_What the hell are you doing? Why'd you drag Sakura here!?" He yelled at the surprised male. Sakura sniffled behind him so she was unaware of the situation in the room. Sasuke was glad of that fact. He doubt that she would be able to handle it. At least, not in the state she was in at the moment._

_Kidoumaru snuck up around Sasuke and managed to get back the gun. The glint of the light hitting the metal grabbed Sasuke's attention, and Naruto's as well. Jirobu began to make his way over to the blonde, probably to shut him up. But Naruto's gaze stayed at the gun that was slowly directing towards the Uchiha._

"_Watch out, Sasuke! Behind you!"The Uchiha looked back and was met with the barrel of the weapon. Kidoumaru smirked._

"_Any last words..?" He was interrupted by a pink blur that flashed in between the two men. Sasuke could faintly hear the voice of Naruto calling Sakura back._

"_Don't go! Sasuke, you better protect her!" Then his voice was muffled by the big guy, Jirobu. Sasuke knew that the two had began to fight. But all he heard was the gunshot. Fired by a surprised Kidoumaru. And although it was meant for him, another body fell to the ground. Sasuke's eyes widened as Sakura landed in front of him, her eyes wide. The red stain on her shirt spread as he saw her expression. There was no fear of death. The last look he received from her was betrayal. Then, there was no motion. Emerald eyes closed for the last time, and Sasuke dropped down to his knees next to her. Although his pride was great, Sasuke, for the first time in many years, cried. He wrapped his arms around her cold form and his hands sought out her own. Feeling a lump, Sasuke wiped away some of the tears so he could see clearly. In her hands, laid a ring. Their engagement ring. And then, Sasuke went blank. Oblivious of the fighting going on behind him, of the man holding the gun smirking, of the two unconscious bodies laying on the floor. All he saw was Sakura and their ring._

* * *

Sasuke sat up abruptly from his soft bed, sweat lined his face. He reached up a hand and covered his face. It was just a dream. A dream of his past. A dream of _their _past. He got up from the bed. Not even the comfy fluffiness of the bed could ease his mind now. There was no way for him to go back to sleep. He might dream of that day again.

Sasuke quickly got dressed. A dark shirt with black shorts. The shirt held two holes in the back for the wings. Specially made angel wardrobe. He sighed as he started to make his way out of his room. These dreams always unnerved him. Her death flashed past his face again and again. Snapping out of his reverie, Sasuke walked down the east corridor. On his way, his eyes glanced at the mail room door. There would be no word from Kakashi yet. Sasuke had to wait.

His attention was caught by the figure blocking his way. He looked up to meet Tsunade's stern orbs.

"I have a mission for you. Come with me." Her voice was brisk as she began to walk away. Sasuke followed.

Tsunade was tense. She already had Jiraiya's report of his visit to the mail room. This Uchiha was up to something. Whether it be good or bad, it would be better for her to know what he was planning. Might as well start now.

"Why have you decided to come to the Palace of the North?" She questioned him as they rounded a turn and went through a different hallway. His voice was detached as he answered.

"Personal reasons. There was someone I wanted to see." That piqued the lady's interest.

"May I inquire who?" Again, his detached answer came.

"Sakura Haruno." A sharp intake of breath came from the lady. He had something to do with Sakura? Tsunade knew the girl's history and her attitude. She wouldn't be involved in any ill actions towards Heaven. Was Sasuke connected to her past then?

"Do you still keep contact with the Palace of the South?" He seemed momentarily surprised at her question. But nonetheless, he replied.

"No." A lie. Tsunade narrowed her eyes. She was beginning to worry now. Especially because of the thing she was about to do.

* * *

If there was something Sakura hated more than meeting up with Sasuke again, it was waking up early because she was dreaming of him. The man still occupied her mind. And although she didn't want to admit it, sometimes she welcomed the memories. The way they were before the incident happened. Happy couple. Engaged. Weeks before the wedding. Things were going well. Both of them had been content. Or so she thought. All she remembered now was the way that woman was snuggled up against him. The way they were in a liplock. Sakura vaguely remembered other people in the room. She knew she was shot. But the only vivid memory was of that woman. Sakura shook her head. She was in Heaven now. She shouldn't have these harmful feelings towards anybody. Not even to her killer.

Sakura was about to walk out of her room when she heard the batting of wings.

Once. Twice. Three times.

Sakura opened the door to reveal Jiraiya. He gave her a smirk as his wings retracted back into his body. Like her master, his wings were also massive. Though not as big, it was common angelic logic that the longer one stayed in Heaven, the bigger their wings would grow. She stared up at his twinkling eyes.

"Done your 'research'?" It was also common angelic logic that Jiraiya had _unusual_ hobbies.

"As a matter of fact I am, little lady." He addressed her by her nickname he had come up with from the first time they had met. "I came here to deliver a message."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Tsunade wants to see you." Only Jiraiya could speak of her master's name out loud. They were nearly on par with each other on power. He was… a 'vice god' in a way.

"She's waiting in the Palace. Best to not keep her waiting." Jiraiya winked before he walked off. Sakura followed his advice. After all, her master's temper was legendary. Why else would there be that many thunderstorms?

Sakura pondered on what Tsunade wanted. It was uncommon for her to make Jiraiya a messenger. More uncommon that she, herself, would be addressed to go to the Palace. Sakura wondered who else would be there. Judging from Jiraiya, she didn't think something horrible happened, but Sakura also had a nagging feeling that wouldn't go away. So she came to a conclusion.

Things were not ok. Sakura sighed as she made her way to the palace. She could feel it. It was in her gut. Something was wrong, and Tsunade was going to tell her about it. The wing-less guards bowed as she stepped in front of the gate. For some reason, this action seemed even more ominous although they had done it every day. Sakura walked into the lobby to see that she was the only one inside. Only one angel called? What was Tsunade planning?

She walked right up to the platform, expecting to see her master appear there. Instead, she heard soft feet padding their way towards her. Make that two pairs of feet. She turned around to see Tsunade, and behind her, the insufferable Uchiha. Her master stared at her sternly as if trying to convey a hidden message by her look. Sakura tried to decipher the meaning. She observed Tsunade shift her eyes and the slight flicker of emotion of her orbs when Sasuke moved towards Sakura. The pink haired angel got the message loud and clear. Before the male could reach her, Sakura stepped to the side. She had to be careful. After all, Tsunade had just given her a telepathic message.

The Uchiha was trouble.

Sakura looked at her past fiancée. Could he be capable of doing something harmful? Besides the fact that he had broken her heart two years ago. She really doubted him to be an 'evil' person. Still, she had better listen to god.

Sasuke, in turn, regarded Sakura curiously. She had avoided his touch. Avoided him as a whole, actually. They were a good two feet apart. But this was not the time to think about such things for Tsunade had began to speak.

"I have a mission." Sakura looked at her master, puzzled.

"One mission?" Usually, angels were more than capable of going solo when flying down to Earth to do their job. If this was one mission, then it meant that she and… Sakura gulped. She didn't like the way this conversation was going. Her suspicions were confirmed when Tsunade nodded.

"You two are to work together." Sakura gasped. Sasuke caught it. Tsunade continued. "Two angels are required to complete this task."

"What do we need to do?" Sasuke spoke up. Tsunade's eyes flashed.

"You need to protect a family. Before it's massacred." Sakura and Sasuke nodded in unison. A mass killing spree, Sakura supposed, did require more than one angel. She mentally sighed. Just wished she wasn't paired up with _this_ angel next to her.

"Go to the tracker room. Shizune will escort you." Tsunade motioned to them as a woman appeared from behind her. Shizune was a longtime worker for god. She was the one that woke her up every morning and made sure she stayed on task. God was once human too, you know.

Sakura and Sasuke nodded again and followed Shizune out of the room. Sakura sighed. This was going to be one heck of a mission.

* * *

Jiraiya appeared from behind the platform as soon as the three had left. Tsunade recognized his aura immediately.

"You want me to tail them?" Tsunade smirked. He read her like a book.

"Keep an eye on…"

"Sasuke, I got it." Jiraiya finished her sentence. With a big whoosh, he flapped his wings and took off. Tsunade mentally relaxed. Jiraiya would handle any unusual activities. She just wished he would take care of it before it was too late.

* * *

**A/N: **I know the part where she ...err 'left' was a bit gloomy. But it an important part to reveal what actually happened. I originally planned to put that flashback a bit later in the story, but then the suspense might get a bit too much.

I also thought about having Karin as the ...err disgusting, evil, umm... you get the idea, but then it wouldn't fit my story. I picked Tayuya for a reason. You'll find out later in the story.

Thanks to _winrycherry101, Kenzie, Panda-kinz, anonymous, kerapal bubbles, Rose Elizabeth, and Market Rush._

_Panda-kinz_-- You were actually kinda the one that settled my resolve on exposing the one Sasuke had been 'cheating' with. hehe

_Market Rush_ --I was trying to be really descriptive so I can improve my writing. I'm glad you pointed that out. That means I actually succeeded! :)

Preview of chapter three:

_Her eyes trailed from the poor child to the blood on the floor. The little girl was sprawled on top of her mother, crying. Sakura's heart lept out to her. She stared at the dying woman on the ground. There was still time. She looked to Sasuke next to her, and he gave her a nod for her to proceed. Quietly, Sakura mumbled an incantation and her hands began to glow a bright white. The humans weren't able to see her because of the barrier which meant they wouldn't be able to see the glowing light either. Moving closer to the woman, Sakura placed her hand above the heart. She pressed every few seconds, and pretty soon, she sensed a heartbeat. Sakura smiled. A life was saved._

_The little girl seemed to sense that her mother was alive too. The woman had moved her hand, and the girl jumped in teary joy. Sakura noticed a figure approaching. The little girl ran over to the man that had just arrived. She hugged him tightly as he patted her head._

_"She's alive!" Her voice cried out in happiness. Sakura could just stare. Sasuke did the same. This was a face that brought back memories. Sakura involuntarily choked back a sob. _

_"Naruto..."_

Please read and review :) The more reviews, the faster I'll update. hehe


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the third chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Nope. I own nothing.

_

* * *

_

_Déjà vu _

**Chapter 03: What used to be**

Sakura stared at the brooding Uchiha next to her as they followed Shizune to the tracker room. She tried to observe his features without getting caught. That unkept hair was softer than it looked. She was also aware that those cold orbs could show emotions. That mouth of his could smile. Although, it was more like a smirk. But still…

Sakura caught a shift in his gaze as the orbs were directed on hers. An amused expression accused her of checking him out. She huffed, flashing her eyes in annoyance. Same old pig-headed Sasuke. The rest of the way there, she managed to keep her eyes off of him. She just didn't realize how hard it was to do so.

Shizune led the two angels into an isolated room. The large metal doors slammed shut behind them as they proceeded towards the middle of the area. Unlike the fluffiness of the rest of Heaven, this room was hard and the floor was polished to the point where reflections could be seen. Besides the basin that Sasuke and Sakura were heading to, the room resembled a white box. Nothing else was inside, and only one door posed as an exit/entrance.

Shizune brought Sakura's hands into the basin first. A clear liquid sat inside the sink like object. This was what earthlings called 'holy water.' To angels, it was named 'Purity juice.' By sticking their hands inside, the liquid cleansed their bodies. In other words, it allowed them to become invisible to human eyes. Which was quite important when you didn't want others to have a heart attack because they saw someone with wings sprouting out from their backs.

Sasuke was next. After both pairs of hands had been dipped, Shizune handed them a map. She pinpointed the location that needed to be reached. Sakura tensed a bit. Why did they have to pick her town? The town in which she and Sasuke had experienced everything together. She felt Sasuke stiffen as well. Nodding to Shizune, the two took off.

Sakura focused her energy and extended her wings. She didn't bother to look at Sasuke. He was big enough to take care of himself. Stretching a bit, Sakura allowed her wings to flap a couple of times to loosen them up. A couple of flaps later, she was ready for take off.

Her two feet stood on the edge of a particular cloud. It was like the dock for angels in Heaven. Especially used for flying away or flying to. Sakura bounced slightly on the toes of her feet. One. Two. Three. She jumped up and retracted her body into a ball like form. Then as she felt gravity pull her down, her body straightened. Pretty soon, she was diving headfirst onto Earth. Slowly but surely, her wings started to catch some drag while keeping lift. And now, Sakura was flying.

She could hear Sasuke's wings behind her. Might as well have some fun while in the air. Sakura zoomed off to the left. Her wings tilted to propel her forward. The wind blew her pink hair off to the side. Sasuke took her cue and swerved in her direction.

After noticing that she was being tailed, Sakura smirked as she folded her wings a bit to decrease lift. She was immediately slowed down, and thus, Sasuke ended up below her.

Not wanting to be beaten at her little game, he copied her movements and ended up right beside the giggling girl.

"Think you can keep up?" Her eyes twinkled with mirth as she regarded him. The wind had blown his unruly hair over his eyes, and she found his gaze smoldering. A slight tint of pink caressed her cheek.

"Try me." The male rasped out. Sakura could practically hear the smirk from his voice.

She extended her wings and began to zigzag, tilting this way and that. She heard the swoop of Sasuke right behind. He was fast, she'll give him that. Turning left, she raised one of her wings to flip her on her back. An amused Sasuke flew above her.

"Relaxing?"

"You should try it."

"I don't think so." Sakura peered curiously at the man.

"Why not?"

"I'm trying to catch you." Her eyes widened as arms encircled her waist. Her head landed in the crook of his neck as she was forced to embrace the daring angel in mid air.

"Let go."

"I'm not letting you get away so easily this time." Sakura lapsed into silence. She had caught his meaning, and she was overcome with a familiar bittersweet sensation.

"It's too late." Sasuke's grip on her tightened.

"It's never too late."

No matter how much Sakura wanted to deny it, she couldn't help but feel the warmth that radiated off of Sasuke. She marveled at how he could make her feel so safe yet vulnerable at the same time. A melancholy twist. When they were alive, she had loved to be in his arms. The feeling of being wanted. Of being needed. She would bathe in his warmth. Now all those long forgotten memories came rushing back, and Sakura was overwhelmed.

They were falling fast because of her added weight to his and the fact that her wings had retracted slightly. Sakura for a moment wondered if this was romantic. Falling towards land, wrapped in each other's arms, and the wind whipping through their hair. Was she supposed to allow back those discarded emotions?

Sakura could smell Sasuke. That scent had drove her wild years back, and it had not failed to do so now. She nestled into him as she took another whiff. A forest smell. One that cleansed her mind. She had missed it, Sakura solemnly realized. She had missed this man who was holding onto her as they fell. There was no denying it. A nagging little truth pricked at Sakura. Maybe, just maybe, her love for him had not diminished after all.

"Where's the location?" Sasuke broke through the blissful silence, mentally hating himself for it. Sakura snapped out of her reverie. With a light push, she wiggled out of his grasp and steadied herself in the air with her wings outstretched.

"We're close. Prepare to land." She had regained her ability to issue commands. Unlike that peaceful state she had been in earlier. Sasuke nodded and followed her lead as she dipped down low. Little houses sprung into their vision and tiny ant-sized humans roamed the now visible streets. Sakura tried to memorize the address that was on the map. She and Sasuke had stopped flying and were now hovering in the air. If she reached down, her hands would be able to touch a passing human. The purity juice had done its purpose. No one paid any attention to the two mystical beings.

After remembering the address, Sakura searched for it. The two angels flew low enough to look at the houses. After a couple of twists and turns, Sakura spotted the house. It wasn't hard. The door was in pieces. Someone had broken in. Quickly, she slipped inside the building and immediately noticed that there were two bodies laying on the ground. Sasuke lowered himself to the ground and felt their pulses.

"Just fainted." He observed. Sakura heaved a sigh. Fainting was no problem. Just don't let there be any lives lost.

Sakura proceeded upstairs. A scream urged her to fly faster. Sasuke was right at her heels. The next thing that happened was a blur. A man in black was currently struggling with a woman. A crying child was gripping the edge of his coat, trying to tug him away from the franctic lady. There was blood on the walls, and Sakura noticed that the room was littered with bodies. A quick scan told her that they were all breathing. Some rather shallow and irregular, but at least they were still alive. As she inspected the others, she saw Sasuke slam his whole weight against the unsuspecting masked man. The blow knocked him down to the ground, and the woman quickly grabbed the girl and ran towards the corner of the room, trying to distance themselves from the enemy as much as possible.

The confused man attempted to stand up on his feet, but Sasuke was prepared. He shoved the man into the wall repeatedly. With a grunt, his knee met the unsuspecting male's stomach and he doubled over to cough up blood. Sakura mentally winced. She really hoped there would be no more bloodshed.

She heard the gasp of the woman standing in the corner. Sakura understood. To humans, since they could not see her and Sasuke, all they were seeing was a man that seemed to be hit by thin air. Most earthlings described this by using their imagination. They called it a seizure. Sakura didn't mind. As long as they didn't suspect that there were angels in the same room as them.

She heard one more grunt before the masked man slid to the ground, breathing heavily. Sasuke seemed to deem him unable to move so he walked back to Sakura.

"How are they?" He questioned her, motioning to the bodies on the ground.

"Fainted. Minor blows. No deaths." A bittersweet smile appeared on her face. Sweat had beaded her face, and she looked back to the little girl sheltered by the woman.

"They should be ok." Sasuke reassured her. "Everyone's ok."

Slowly, Sakura nodded. All she had to do now was to alert the neighbors of the incident so they could take care of it themselves. It would not be good for humans to see bodies floating in the air towards the hospital. She got up and walked over to the open window. Slipping her body through the crack, her wings outstretched, Sakura soared into the sky once more. Quickly followed by Sasuke. There was no need to alert others. She could already hear the footsteps of someone nearby walking closer. Good.

Sakura began to fly away when another ear-splitting scream tore from the woman inside. From the window, she saw the masked man wobbling over to her. Frantically, the lady tried to escape. A flurry of movements later, the man pushed the lady out of the window. There was a loud 'thunk' as her head hit the window glass from above. And then…she was falling from the second floor.

* * *

Sasuke quickly straightened his wings to its greatest length and pushed off to zoom towards the falling woman. Sakura's breath hitched in her throat, and then she let it out in a huge breath, when he caught her. Sasuke still slowly descended to make it look like she was still falling. Humans wouldn't want to see a body floating in the air.

Sasuke left the body on the sidewalk. And immediately, the little girl from upstairs ran through the broken down door and plopped herself down next to the woman. She began to sob. Sakura pried her eyes off the heart wrenching scene to look through the window at the masked man. He had apparently used up all of his energy and was now laying sprawled up on the ground. No more moving out of him now. She looked back at the little girl. Blood was splattered on her clothes, and was now seeping onto the floor.

Her eyes trailed from the poor child to the blood on the floor. The little girl was sprawled on top of her mother, crying. Sakura's heart lept out to her. She stared at the dying woman on the ground. There was still time. She looked to Sasuke next to her, and he gave her a nod for her to proceed. Quietly, Sakura mumbled an incantation and her hands began to glow a bright white. The humans weren't able to see her because of the barrier which meant they wouldn't be able to see the glowing light either. Moving closer to the woman, Sakura placed her hand above the heart. She pressed every few seconds, and pretty soon, she sensed a heartbeat. Sakura smiled. A life was saved.

The little girl seemed to sense that her mother was alive too. The woman had moved her hand, and the girl jumped in teary joy. Sakura noticed a figure approaching. The little girl ran over to the man that had just arrived. She hugged him tightly as he patted her head.

"She's alive!" Her voice cried out in happiness. Sakura could just stare. Sasuke did the same. This was a face that brought back memories. Sakura involuntarily choked back a sob.

"Naruto..."

The blonde haired male smiled warmly towards the little girl. His tenderness hit Sakura hard. Back when she was alive, he had always ruffled her hair to cheer her up. Uttering sweet compliments and soothing words to get a smile out of her.

"Everything's alright." Naruto muttered to the overjoyed girl. As if on cue, an ambulance pulled up in front of the house. Stretchers were wheeled in and quickly moved out with bodies on them. The woman was last, and the little girl ran after her to sit in the back of the car.

"Thank you! We'll go to your ramen shop once mother gets better!" A grinning girl, drunk on relief, waved to Naruto. The male waved back with a smile.

"I'll make your favorite for sure!" Then the ambulances drove away. Sakura looked at Naruto as well as Sasuke. They exchanged a glance. Both were aware that Naruto's dream job was to own a ramen shop. Sakura was proud of her friend that he finally made his dream a reality.

Unconsciously, Sakura and Sasuke followed Naruto as he walked away from the house. Sakura began to see some familiar roads. Was Naruto really going _there?_

Sakura clenched her hands when she was led to her home. Her past home with Sasuke. The Uchiha had tensed beside her. Both held the same feeling. Naruto had never forgotten about them.

"Heh, I helped some people out today, Sasuke, Sakura." Naruto began talking to the house, acting as if the two were still there. Unbeknownst to him, the two angels were watching him from behind.

"You should've seen me. I called the ambulance and got a smile from a little girl. It was great." Naruto smiled wryly. "I wished I could've been like that on _that_ day." Sakura bit her lip to choke back a sob. He was talking about the day she died. He blamed himself for her death. All Sakura wanted to do was embrace her best friend and tell him that he was not the one to blame.

"I remember how I always argued with Sasuke. That cocky jerk. Never gave me a straight answer." Naruto paused for a second to think about his words. "Your wedding was supposed to be great. Everyone was going to be there! I was supposed to be the one that led Sakura down the aisle and give her hand to Sasuke's. I was supposed to see you two kiss and vow to be forever each other's. I wanted to be the best man at the wedding, but Sasuke always said that he had someone else in mind. That jerk!" Naruto gave a hollow laugh. "How could anyone get that position besides me? But, I would've gladly left that title if it meant that you two would actually marry." His eyes were downcast. Naruto's fists stuffed themselves into his pockets. Sakura's heart clenched and tears gathered at her eyes. She was sorry that she had caused him such heartache.

"Wherever you are, I'll always love you like a sister, Sakura." Naruto took a deep breath and put on a smile. "And you, Sasuke, you're still a jerk like always. But this time, you better take care of Sakura!" With that slight smile, Naruto took off. Sakura was about to head off after him when her hand was caught by Sasuke's.

"It's time to go." He said quietly. Sakura knew deep down inside that it would be best for her to leave. If she didn't, then she might expose herself to Naruto so that it could ease up his sorrows.

She flew slowly behind Sasuke as her mind wandered back to her best friend.

"Naruto…you were supposed to be the best man…."

* * *

This is a bit of how the three were intertwined. A bit gloomy again, but they did technically 'die.' So...yea

Thanks to _Kenzie, sakurablossom02, kerapal bubbles, Daysi 5, Teiana, babygirl362, TeMaRi - SwEeTeSt SiN, winrycherry101._

Preview of chapter four:

_Sakura was a bit uncomfortable being in Sasuke's room. All she needed to do was see if there was anything suspicious inside. True, it was considered snooping. But, this was an order from god. How would she refuse Tsunade?_

_She looked over his dresser. It was the only thing in the room that could possibly hide anything. She opened the top drawer and saw a piece of paper flipped upside-down. Her hands touched the object and turned it over. A gasp rang out._

_Why did he still have their picture?_

r&r and i'll try to update faster


	4. Chapter 4

I've just started a new fic, called _Poetically Challenged_. Be sure to check it out! Without further ado, here's chapter four.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own so don't sue.

* * *

_Déjà vu_

**Chapter 04: Blast from the Past**

The flight back up to Heaven was a silent one. Sakura was drowned in her emotions, and she did not trust her voice enough to speak. Sasuke seemed to be absorbed in his own thoughts, which suited Sakura just fine. No words needed to be spoken, they both knew what counted. Naruto had never stopped thinking about them.

Sakura immediately felt guilty. She had not once, thought of how her blonde haired best friend was doing while she was in Heaven. Not once, after she died, had she mourned. To her, the past was simply hard to bear. There was no use in reliving that painful memory. Her mind had wiped out everything. But that encounter today had brought everything back.

Her feet lightly touched the softness of the docking cloud. Willing some energy onto her shoulder blades, Sakura retracted her wings. Not bothering to look at the Uchiha that was following her, she made her way through the halls to the Heaven Palace, more specifically the lobby. She needed to report to Tsunade.

The wing-less guards bowed in their usual way as Sakra stepped up to the front door. She opened it to reveal the magnificent, gleaming lobby. The majestic aura in the place calmed Sakura down a bit. What was done was done. No one had the power to rewind time.

She heard the doors shut behind her after another set of feet walked in. Sakura didn't have the heart to look at Sasuke. He would just remind her of what she had lost.

The two angels walked in front of the platform and waited for Tsunade to come. God always had a way to sense when someone wanted to see her.

As they waited, Sasuke broke the silence.

"How are you feeling?" His soft monotone voice soothed the pink haired girl's nerves. She couldn't understand why.

"Recovering. You?" Her voice matched his.

"Forgetting." Vibrant emerald eyes snapped to him in anger. Her body shook a bit as she tried to piece her words together carefully.

"Why would you forget?! How can you forget? Naruto, he was like a brother to both of us! Are you truly that heartless?" Her words echoed in the spacious room. Dark orbs directed themselves towards hers. He bent down slightly so his tall frame leant over her own smaller one. The ghost of a breath sent Sakura's hairs on end.

"Do you think I am?" Sakura flushed a bit, but she didn't back down.

"I don't know you anymore, _Uchiha_." She put emphasis on his last name on purpose, and she found a satisfied smirk appear on her face as she saw him visibly stiffen. Her voice took on a more sorrow note as she spoke. "Did I ever know you?"

"I certainly hope so."

"Why's that?" Sakura was going to get lost in those deep orbs of his.

"I loved you, and I knew you loved me." Her heart skipped a beat. A silence hung over them. Sakura felt a need to say something, and when she finally regained her ability to speak. Sasuke seemed to notice how she wanted to talk.

"Yes…?" He prompted, shortening their distance between each other even further. Sakura gulped.

"I…I just wanted to say…that I'm…." A blast of light interrupted Sakura. She shielded her eyes and moved away from Sasuke. She tried to steady her heart. God had arrived, after all. And she had to stay calm. Just a second ago, she was actually going to tell him….Sakura shook her head. Now, hopefully, she'd think straight. She didn't notice the clench of Sasuke's jaw in frustration or the tightening of his fist in desperation.

Tsunade stared at the two angels before her. Her eyes traveled from the obviously annoyed male to the flustered girl. What did she miss?

"Sakura, report." The pink haired girl prepared herself before talking in a crisp and business-like manner.

"There were casualties, but the earthlings dealt with it. No fatalities." Tsunade nodded in an approving manner.

"Any other reportings?" This time Sasuke answered.

"The criminal was knocked unconscious, and the earthlings are able to deal with him."

"Job well done, you two. It took faster than expected. You make a good team." Sakura didn't show how much Tsunade's voice affected her. A good team. How close they were to become a pair when they were still alive. Instead, she bowed slightly.

"Thank you." Sasuke mirrored her movements.

"You two are dismissed." Tsunade gave them a wave of her hand, and the two obediently walked out. But not before Sakura saw the glint in Tsunade's eye. Without reacting, she pretended to have not seen anything. There must have been something god wanted to talk to her about. But…she looked over to Sasuke walking beside her. Not with him around.

* * *

Right when the two angels left the lobby, Tsunade turned towards the back of the platform. A dark form appeared.

"What is your report." She looked at Jiraiya questioningly. The male met her gaze unflinchingly.

"Sasuke Uchiha did nothing harmful. He completed the mission without any setbacks or fluctuations." There was a pause. "However…"

"Yes?" Tsunade's eyes pierced through him to urge him on.

"There seems to be some shared past between Haruno and Uchiha back when they were alive."

"Why do you say that?"

"There was a young fellow back on Earth that mourned for them. Seemed to be rather close." Jiraiya noticed the slight flash in Tsunade's eyes. "What are you planning now?"

"I have another mission." She noticed the roll of eyes and chuckled. "It's not for you, Jiraiya. Don't worry."

"Well, what do you know? I actually might get to finish my interview." A sly smile appeared on the angel's face.

* * *

Sakura walked towards her room silently. She didn't question why the Uchiha followed her. He was merely escorting her back to her room. Right as she stepped inside and was about to close the door, a hand prevented her from shutting him out. She peered up at those amazing eyes that regarded her with indifference. He really hadn't changed much.

"What were you going to say back there?" The question caught her off guard. Sakura didn't think that he would still linger on her forgotten sentence.

"Nothing important." She dismissed it. The moment was broken, and she did not find the need to finish her statement.

"Hn." He was displeased, but Sasuke knew better than to argue with the pink haired angel. He slowly retracted his hand and allowed her to close the door. The only barrier that prevented him from looking back at those sparkling emerald eyes. With a sigh, Sasuke walked away to go explore the Heaven Palace. There was nothing else to do anyways.

* * *

Sakura pressed her ear against the door to hear the soft padding of footsteps slowly fade away. Good. He was gone now. She quietly opened up the door again and stealthily made her way back to the lobby, careful not to make any sounds. The clouds really were helpful in this way. They cushioned the feet and made it nearly impossible to hear the slight plop when stepped on.

The wingless guards were momentarily confused when they saw the pink haired angel come back after she had just visited. Nonetheless, they bowed and allowed her to make her way in.

Sakura, once again, walked into the lobby to see Tsunade standing in front of the platform, waiting for her. No other angels were present.

"You called for me..?" Sakura questioned when she got a foot's distance away from god. The ethereal being before her smiled slightly and replied.

"I need you to check up on Sasuke." Sakura knew better than to ask 'why.' She wouldn't get a straight answer anyways.

"How?"

"My sources say that he's far from his dormitory at the moment. I want you to report any suspicious findings." Sakura was quite curious as to what god's sources were, but the truth of the words smacked her in the face.

"So…you want me to snoop." She stated dryly. This _mission_ didn't sound very appealing to her.

"For lack of better wording, yes." Sakura nodded, bowed, and took her leave. She could not argue with god.

* * *

Once Sakura was in front of Sasuke's room, she hesitated. This was an invasion of privacy. If he found out, well that is _if. _Sakura would make sure he wouldn't suspect a thing. Quietly, she opened the door and slipped inside.

His dormitory was quite plain. Save for a dresser and a bed, no other furniture nor appliances were in sight. If Sakura didn't know better, then she would've thought that this place was vacant. Everything was clean and white. What a drab looking dormitory.

After looking at his things a bit, her conscious nagged back at her.

Sakura was a bit uncomfortable being in Sasuke's room. All she needed to do was to see if there was anything suspicious inside. True, it was considered snooping. But, this was an order from god. How would she refuse Tsunade?

She looked over to his dresser. It was the only thing in the room that could possibly hide anything. She opened the top drawer and saw a piece of paper flipped upside-down. Her hands touched the object and turned it over. A gasp rang out.

Why did he still have their picture?

Memories of her past slammed back to her head, and it almost knocked the wind out of her. She studied the picture of Sasuke and her, back when they were a couple. She remembered how she would always laugh and tease him as he dealt with her constant nagging. Good old times.

A lone tear slid down her face and dropped onto the picture. How she wished those times would come back…

The sentence that was left unfinished came back to her as she looked at the happy expressions on the photo. _Their _photo. The one she had insisted on taking, and he had allowed because it would've made her happy. It showed the Sasuke who had a stoic attitude but held true feelings underneath that cold barrier. More tears slid along Sakura's face. She was afraid that she couldn't deny it anymore.

"_I just wanted to say that I'm maybe, truly, undeniably, completely, yet again, falling in love with you."_

* * *

I'm dying to write fluff, but I have to take things slow. Phoeey.

Thanks to _TeMaRi - SwEeteSt SiN, Ben's Wife, chidori-dragon, kerapal bubbles, shinobusuraj, Teiana, MizzDarknezz, Inu-ru831, prettypopularchick1, Daysi5, Rose Elizabeth, Nagareboshi Star, _and _virtual-luv._

Preview of chapter five:

_Sasuke sneaked into the mail room, eyes trained to the front with his ears listening for any sounds of coming footsteps. Nothing. Coast clear. _

_Not wasting any time, he walked to the chute at the end of the room. The letter that was supposed to be there was gone. Worry filled him. He was sure that there was supposed to be a letter from Kakashi waiting for him._

_"Looking for this?" Sasuke's blood ran cold._

r&r


End file.
